The Night Shift
by Jiggly Wess
Summary: Alex and Amy spend the night at the station together. Response to Challenge fic


Title: The Night Shift

Summary: This is a response to a challenge. Alex and Amy spend the night at the station together…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from this fic. Except of course myself lol!

It was just another ordinary evening in Mt Thomas. The sun was setting, the birds were getting ready for bed and the local police officers were hard at work...at least they were meant to be...

"Hey guys would you cut that out!" Susie screamed as she dodged a flying ball of paper.

"Sorry Suse. That one was aimed at Jonesy." Alex smiled apologetically.

"He's on the other side of the room." Susie pointed out.

"Well...he was behind you last time I looked." Alex smiled cheekily. Susie knew that he was aiming for her.

"Sure, sure. Look I'm going to get going now. Are you coming Jonesy?"

"Ah…yeah I guess we'd better get going. The reservation is at 9."

"You guys going out tonight?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. We've got reservations at that new Chinese restaurant that's just opened in St David's."

"Well good luck to you both. Try not to have too much fun while we're stuck here doing paperwork."

"Come on Alex. Night shift isn't that bad." Jonesy sniggered, he was glad he and Susie got given the night off.

"Yeah well I'll be thinking of you while I'm eating a nice greasy take away burger from the local fish and chip shop." Alex tried not to show how pissed off he was at getting stuck on night shift.

"And we'll be thinking of you when we're eating in a nice cosy restaurant." Jonesy teased. Alex threw one more ball of paper but Jonesy walked out of the station just in time and it hit the wall.

"I guess we'd better get stuck into some of this paperwork." Amy suggested.

"Not until after I've eaten. I wonder if Tom left any of his Tim-tams in the fridge." Alex stood and walked into the mess room.

"Hey look what I found!" Alex smiled as he pulled a jar of chocolate body paint out of the fridge.

"What is it?" Amy asked as she walked in.

"Body paint!" Alex smirked. "I wonder who it belongs to." He opened the lid and stuck his finger in it. He pulled it out and licked it seductively.

"I'd be careful if I were you. You never know, it _could_ belong to the boss."

"Ugh. Foxy why'd you have to go and say that? Now I'll never want to see a jar of this stuff again."

"Oh is that right?" She asked taking a step towards him. "Well I'll let you in on a little secret." She took another step.

"And what would that be?" Alex asked.

"That body paint doesn't belong to the boss."

"And how would you know?"

"Because it belongs to me!" she whispered in his ear, nibbling slightly. "I like the taste of it. Plus it's the only chocolate I can eat." She replied. "Plus it comes in handy when you've got nothing better to do...like when you're stuck in the station with nobody else around."

"Why Foxy don't go putting ideas into my head. We are still on duty you know…"

"That's never stopped me before."

"Oooh Foxy…you really are a naughty girl."

"You might have to punish me then…"

"What did you have in mind?" he placed the jar of body paint on the table and wrapped his arms around her.

"I was thinking maybe a little…restraint." She pulled the handcuffs out of Alex's belt.

"Oooh Foxy!' He growled. He was about to lean in and kiss her when the phone rang.

"That'll be the phone." He stepped away from her.

"Dam. I was looking forward to being handcuffed to you." she pouted.

"Don't worry we've got plenty of time for that!' He winked and left the mess room, feeling a little tightness in his police pants.

"Mt Thomas police Leading Senior Constable Kirby how may I help you?"

"Yes my name is Kylie-Ann McLeish I'd like to report a break in."

"Ok Kylie-Ann. Don't touch anything we'll be there soon. What's your address?"

Katie told him her address and then hung up the phone.

"What's going on?"

"I'm afraid the handcuffs will have to wait, Foxy. There's been a break in."

"Well I don't see the harm in waiting a few more hours..." She smirked and followed Alex out of the station.

"Have you noticed anything missing?"

"Ah well the money has gone from the freezer."

"How much money would you say that was?"

"I dunno actually. Couple of hundred dollars maybe. Dad keeps it there for emergencies."

"Anything else gone missing?"

"Yeah. It's kinda weird though. A heap of Jess's clothes are missing. And her cookie monster toothbrush has gone too."

"Toothbrush?"

"Told you it was weird."

"Do you mind if we have a look around? Maybe she might have put them somewhere else."

"Somehow I don't think that's possible. She's in Melbourne with Mum. They've gone shopping together for the weekend."

"Would she have taken them with her when she went away?"

"No they were here this morning when I left. I got home and the back window was open ant the door was unlocked. I thought that Dad might have been home but he's not."

"Do you mind if we have a look around? See if we can find anything?"

"Go right ahead."

"While we're at it could you write down a list of everything that's gone missing?"

"Sure."

"No sign of forced entry or anything. Nothing looks out of place."

"Ah Miss McLeish I'm sorry but there's nothing here to go on. We couldn't find any trace of a robbery. When your dad gets home ask him if he noticed anything else missing and give us a call if you need anything."

"Righto." She smiled and led Alex and Amy back to the front door.

"Thanks anyway." Kylie-Ann smiled and waved goodbye then she turned and walked back into the house.

"Hey Alex?" Amy asked when they got back to the station.

"Yeah Foxy?"

"Was it just me or was there something strange about the way that girl was acting?"

"Nah Foxy I think there's definitely something going on there. But there were no signs of forced entry and nothing was missing but clothes."

"Well there was that money in the freezer…"

"Amy are you seriously going to believe that money actually went missing? The dad probably took it to pay the phone bill. Didn't you see the notice on the fridge?"

"I must have missed that."

"It was a final notice for the phone. My guess is that the sister has taken the stuff with her to Melbourne, and the dad used the money for the phone bill. Simple explanation." Alex said matter-of-factly.

"Is that so?" Amy smirked.

"Yeah. There's nothing that says other wise. I'll bet you that within the next 24 hours we'll find out that what I said was true. There was no break in."

"You sure you want to make that bet?"

"Course."

"What are the conditions?"

"Whoever loses has to wear a cowboy hat to work for a week." Alex suggested.

"You're on…but on one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"You let me continue from where we left off before the call…"

"So where were we…?" Alex stepped towards her.

"I do believe you were about to show me how you use those handcuffs of yours…"

"Sounds good to me."

He leant in and kissed her passionately, pushing her towards the nearest desk. He reached his hand up to undo her shirt when the buzzer rang indicating that someone was at the front door.

"Ugh." Any groaned. "Are we ever going to get a break?" She pushed Alex off and straightened up her hair, and then she walked out to the front entrance where there were two adults with three teenagers.

"Katie." Amy recognised one of the teenagers. "What are you doing here?"

"My name is Charlie Clausen and this is my fiancée Rachel Gordon. I do believe you've already met one of my daughters Katie. It appears she called you with false report of a robbery."

"So there wasn't a break in?"

"No." Charlie replied. "It was a mistake. You see my fiancée and her daughter Jess were going to go to Melbourne today but unfortunately there were troubles with her work and she couldn't get the time off, so instead of going away Jess went to her friend Katie's place for the night and Rachel went back to work. When I got home this afternoon Kylie-Ann told me that she had called you because she thought there had been a break in. It just so happens that Jess's clothes and toothbrush went with her to Katie's place and the money from the freezer was used to pay for groceries and the power bill. Now Kylie-Ann don't you have something to say to the detective?"

"I'm sorry. It was a misunderstanding and I didn't mean to waste your time." She mumbled.

"That's ok. These things happen." Amy smiled. "Just make sure you check with your dad next time before you call us."

"Ok." She turned to Charlie. "Can we go now?"

"Of course. Once again I'm truly sorry for wasting your time." He smiled at her and the family left the station.

"What did I tell you?" Alex smirked. "There's always an explanation for everything."

"Hmm…you were right."

"Which means that you, my dear Foxy, have to wear my cowboy hat to work for a week."

"Alex that just isn't going to happen." Amy protested.

"We made a bet."

"There is no way I am wearing a stupid hat to work. Not in this lifetime."

"It was a deal Amy…I guess now that you've broken that deal you'll have to be punished."

"What did you have in mind?"

He pulled out the pair of handcuffs for the third time that night.

"What do you think?" He grinned and stepped towards her.

The End


End file.
